Los siete pecados capitales
by Nami Haki
Summary: Era una cena tranquila en la cubierta del Sunny, pero todo cambió cuando Sanji empezó a ligar con Robin. Zoro podía permitir que el cocinero babeara con todas las mujeres del mundo, incluso Nami, pero con Robin no. One-shoot.


_**Los siete pecados capitales**_

En la cubierta del Sunny Go, lo único que se escuchaba eran las risas de todos los Mugiwara. Hacía horas que habían empezado un banquete para celebrar que habían derrotado a casi mil barcos de la marina y todavía seguían saliendo platos de la cocina. Habían perdido la cuenta de toda la comida que habían gastado y del licor que habían bebido, pero les daba igual. Estaban felices y eso se notaba en cada gesto.

-¡Vamos Sanji, trae más comida, aún tengo hambre! –Repetía Luffy -Luffy, te has comido como cien platos. ¿Aún quieres más? –Le recriminó Nami -¡Pues claro! –Se quejó- ¡Además, Zoro lleva desde antes de empezar bebiendo sake y no le habéis dicho nada! -…-La navegante se quedó callada ante la acusación de su capitán y decidió seguir bebiendo ella también, después de todo, un día era un día.

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Franky, Brook, Chopper y Usopp se habían quedado dormidos por el cansancio de cantar y bailar tanto; seguramente no despertarían hasta mañana. Zoro bebía en una esquina, siendo observado por Robin, que leía tranquilamente. Nami empezaba a estar un poco borracha por culpa del alcohol, Sanji no había dejado de cocinar en toda la noche y Luffy no dejaba de engullir todo lo que el cocinero traía.

-Luffy, esto es lo último que te traigo. –Dijo Sanji dejando los platos en la mesa- Ya estoy cansado. -¡Pero Sanji, yo quiero más comida, quiero comer hasta reventar! –Hizo un puchero- ¡Y al capitán se le tiene que obedecer! -¡Pues te la preparas tu solito!

Sanji se alejó de donde estaban Luffy y Nami para no tener que volver a la cocina. Su capitán era demasiado glotón. Movió la cabeza a los lados para no pensar más en la comida. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en que la arqueóloga estaba leyendo sola y aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar enamorarla una vez más con sus encantos.

-¡Oh, Robin-chwan! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí tan sola? -Buenas Sanji-kun, estaba leyendo. –Le sonrió y volvió a su lectura- Si quieres puedes quedarte, no me molestas.

Como si él esperara la respuesta, se sentó justo alado de Robin, mientras la miraba y le seguía hablando. Zoro, pese a estar alejado de donde se encontraban, no les quitaba el ojo de encima. No le hacía ninguna gracia que ese "cocinero pervertido", como él le llamaba, estuviera cerca de Robin.

Dio un trago a la botella intentando despejar su mente, estaba claro que le ponía de mal humor ver a ese tipo. A lo lejos podía escuchar las risas de la navegante por las tonterías que decía el capitán. Esos dos sí que lo estaban pasando bien.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo mi dulce flor? –Preguntó Sanji con sus ojos en forma de corazón- ¡No me importa si se trata de ti! -Gracias, pero no me apetece nada, cocinero-san. -¿Estás segura, Robin-chwan?

Zoro no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al escuchar las palabras del rubio. Cerró los ojos para no tener que ver la escena que tenía a tan solo un par de metros y buscó con la mano la botella de sake. De un golpe se la terminó y la volvió a dejar en el suelo.

-Estoy segura. –Intentó ser amable- De nuevo, gracias. -¡Oh, querida, no me des las gracias! Es mi obligación como nakama ayudarte con todo lo que desees. –Juntó las manos y se acercó más a la arqueóloga- ¿No te cansas de leer? Si lo prefieres, podemos ir dentro a divertirnos.

Aquello fue la gota que colmaba el vaso. No aguantaba más la situación. ¿Quién se creía ese maldito cejas rizadas para hacerle tal proposición a Robin? Él no era absolutamente nadie para tener aquella confianza con la arqueóloga. ¿O sí? Abrió los ojos mirando al cocinero y recordando la cantidad de veces que él hablaba con ella al día. Eran muchas. ¿En cambio, él? Solo hablaba con Robin cuando era necesario. Sanji siempre le hacía reír, o al menos le sacaba alguna sonrisa, cosa que él nunca había conseguido.

Por primera vez en su vida, pudo sentir lo que era la **envidia**. ¡Maldita sea, deseaba poder tratarla de esa manera! Apretó los puños mientras seguía mirando hacia la misma persona. No iba a dejar que ese maldito pervertido se quedara con Robin, era demasiada mujer para él. El espadachín se puso en pie agarrando firmemente sus tres espadas y se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros a paso firme, confiado.

Cuando estuvo delante de ellos, la pelinegra le miró con cara de sorpresa mientras cerraba su libro. Sanji dándole una calada a su cigarro recién encendido, en cambio, dedicó una mirada de odio hacia él.

-¿Y tú ahora a que mierda vienes, alga andante? –Replicó Sanji- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado hablando con Robin-chwan? -¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que no quiere ir contigo, cejas de caracol? –Fue el turno de Zoro- Déjala en paz de una vez. -¿Y tú quien cojones eres para meterte, imbécil? -Pues alguien mejor que tú, seguro. –Zoro le dedicó una mirada fría a Sanji- Vete a la cocina y deja de molestar a las chicas, que parece que es lo único que sabes hacer. - ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?! –Sanji tiró el cigarro que tenía en la boca al suelo- ¡Vamos! -¡Cuando quieras, cabrón!

Zoro desenfundó su espada y la coloco justo delante de su oponente. Wadou estaba pidiendo sangre a gritos, igual que las piernas de Sanji. Cuando se disponían a empezar la "batalla", unos brazos fleur los detuvieron ante la mirada desconcertada por parte de ambos.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo? –Esta vez habló Robin- Los chicos están durmiendo y los que quedan despiertos -Señaló a Luffy y Nami, que seguían riendo- se lo están pasando bien, así que no quiero que os peleéis por tonterías. -¡Oh, Robin-chwan, discúlpame, no volverá a pasar! –Sanji le besó la mano mientras continuaba hablando- Yo solo quería defender a lo que es mío.

Nami, que había estado escuchando de fondo la conversación, decidió que lo mejor era actuar antes de que rodara sangre por la cubierta. Cogió una jarra de vino y se la tiró encima "accidentalmente".

-¡Oh, que estúpida soy, me he manchado! –Gritó para que la escucharan- ¡Encima no quedan servilletas! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? -¡No te preocupes, Nami-swan, yo voy a buscártelas!

Sanji empezó a correr en dirección a la cocina para buscarle las servilletas o algo para limpiarse a su querida mellorine, mientras ella sonreía satisfecha al ver que su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

Robin miró a Zoro, el cual se había quedado estático en el mismo lugar y no había pronunciado ninguna palabra. Pese a la cantidad de alcohol tomada, mantenía la compostura y se mantenía erguido evitando su mirada. Tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, tal vez por la vergüenza del momento al haber sido recriminado por la arqueóloga cual niño pequeño. Pero esa afirmación era errónea, él estaba rojo de **ira**. Podía notarse en su mirada, la cual parecía quemarte con tan solo posarse en ti.

-¿No vas a decir nada, kenshi-san?

Como respuesta, lo único que recibió Robin antes de ver como el peliverde se alejaba de allí y se iba en dirección a su camarote, fue un gruñido. La arqueóloga suspiró y cogió su libro mientras le seguía, siendo él, no llegaría a su camarote ni aunque tuviera un mapa con luces de colores. Antes de entrar dentro del barco, lo único que pudo escuchar, fue como Nami le daba un tortazo a Sanji por intentar tocar demasiado al secarle la camiseta.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

El espadachín, después de dar un par de vueltas por los pasillos, llegó a la habitación que estaba más alejada, la suya. Se quitó las katanas con cuidado y las apoyó en la pared, mientras él se apoyaba alado de la ventana. Realmente estaba enfadado.

Robin, que había seguido los pasos del peliverde, se sorprendió al ver que había llegado a su camarote en tiempo récord. Se quedó en la puerta observándole durante unos minutos. No sabía si debía entrar a preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento o era mejor esperar a mañana y no molestarle. Antes de poder tomar una decisión, Zoro se giró y la miró fijamente, de esa manera que solo él sabía.

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí, mujer? -Vi que entrabas y supuse que te perderías, así que decidí seguirte. –Habló calmada mientras caminaba hacia él, ocultando los nervios que sentía- Pero para mi sorpresa, has llegado aquí sin perderte. –No me pierdo con tanta facilidad. –Robin le miro acusatoriamente- Bueno… No me pierdo tan a menudo.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar las palabras del espadachín. El mismo reconocía que se perdía con facilidad.

-Cambiando el tema… -La arqueóloga se puso seria y le miro a los ojos- ¿Se puede saber porqué te has enfadado cuando Sanji me ha propuesto hacer otra cosa? -Creía que te estaba incomodando, así que solo le paré los pies. –Suspiró- Además su simple presencia me incomoda. –En cierto modo sí que me estaba molestando. –Robin se fue acercando a Zoro hasta quedar justo delante de él, acorralándole contra la ventana- Pero… ¿No será por otros motivos que quieres ocultar?

Zoro se tensó al ver que tenía delante de él a la pelinegra. Esa mujer era todo un misterio y eso le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero lo peor, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que entre sus cuerpos no había más distancia que unos diez centímetros.

-…–El espadachín guardó silencio mientras intentaba sostenerle la mirada, cosa que era difícil ya que siempre acababa ganando ella- -No me voy a ir hasta que me respondas, -Pegó su cuerpo contra el de Zoro hasta no dejar ni un milímetro entre ellos y le mordió la oreja mientras continuaba hablando- kenshi-san…

Esta vez, fue el turno de Zoro para sorprender a Robin. Con un ágil movimiento, consiguió darle la vuelta a la tortilla y poner a la arqueóloga contra la pared, cosa que logró desconcertarla. Con una mano a cada lado de su cuello para que no pudiera escapar, Zoro le sonrió y se acercó a su oreja. Podríamos decir, que Robin se encontraba entre el espadachín y la pared.

-Lo único que pasa, es que no soporto la idea de que ese imbécil diga que tiene que proteger algo que es suyo. –Hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando y le lamió la oreja- Porque tú, solo puedes ser mía.

La arqueóloga sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Todavía con el libro que minutos antes había estado leyendo en sus manos, enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello del peliverde profundizando más el contacto entre ambos cuerpos. No le gustaba la gente que era avara, como Nami, pero le encantaba ese tipo de **avaricia**.

-No sabía que era propiedad de alguien. –Robin levantó lentamente la pierna izquierda, la cual no tardo mucho en ser atrapada por la mano de Zoro, hasta llegar a su cintura- Y mucho menos tuya. –Es que todavía no he tenido ningún momento para demostrártelo. -La mano que el espadachín tenía sobre el muslo de la morena, poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta levantar un poco la falda vaquera que había escogido la arqueóloga. – Pero ahora… -Zoro bajó su rostro hasta el cuello de Robin, donde en un acto reflejo lamió y mordió un poco- Tengo unas horas libres…

Un suspiro que salió de la boca de Robin al no poder contenerse más tiempo, fue lo que incitó al espadachín a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. La arqueóloga, con el uso de sus habilidades, depositó el libro en una mesa y le empezó a levantar la camiseta a su acompañante, el cual estaba demasiado concentrado como para darse cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle.

La boca de Zoro ya no aguantaba más sin probar aquellos seductores labios, necesitaba absorber todo su aroma. Sin pensárselo dos veces, la besó. Fue un beso apasionado, deseado, potente, electrizante… Tal y como siempre habían soñado. Cuando se quedaron sin aire y se separaron, a ambos les costaba respirar, pero si de algo estaban seguros, era que querían volver a sentir el contacto. De nuevo se besaron, esta vez por necesidad, más fuerte, más fogoso. El aire del camarote se estaba calentando demasiado y la ropa empezaba a estorbar cada vez más.

Cuando habían perdido la cuenta de los besos que se habían dado, se separaron mientras un hilo de saliva todavía les unía las bocas. El espadachín se había quedado paralizado con el sube y baja de los pechos de Robin al intentar normalizar la respiración y ella, sonreía al notar el bulto que se estaba formando en los pantalones de su acompañante. Robin le levantó la barbilla al peliverde, obligándole a mirarla a sus preciosos ojos zafiro, los únicos capaces de hacerle temblar y dejarle sin aliento. Su mirada reflejaba deseo, **lujuria**. Podía notar como ella también lo estaba deseando.

Y sin hacer uso de palabras, sus labios volvieron a unirse una vez más, buscando ese adictivo sabor y expresando todo lo que durante el día habían estado ocultando. Las rudas manos del espadachín, poseídas por algo más fuerte que la pasión, recorrían la cintura de la arqueóloga. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban ansiosas por adueñarse de cada milímetro de su piel. Cuando pudo notar el frío del metal de la cremallera de su chaqueta no dudó en desabrocharla y lanzarla muy lejos de ellos.

Zoro echó un vistazo rápido al bronceado cuerpo de su acompañante al quedar separados durante unos segundos. Era perfecta. Rápidamente ella enroscó sus brazos nuevamente, alrededor del cuello del peliverde y volvió a devorarle la boca mientras pegaba su cuerpo al pecho del espadachín. Aquello fue demasiado para Zoro, el cual seguía mordiéndole el cuello, dejándole marcas que más tarde a la arqueóloga le costaría ocultar. Continuó el camino llenándola de besos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. Los miró por un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Derecho o izquierdo? Sin pensárselo dos veces, posó sus manos en los senos de la pelinegra, uno para cada mano, masajeándolos y recorriendo con su lengua el rededor, mientras Robin suspiró de placer y le agarró el pelo indicándole que siguiera con su trabajo.

El espadachín podía notar como los pezones, presos en sus manos, empezaban a ponerse duros. Sonrió ante el efecto que estaba consiguiendo y empezó a lamerlos. Robin, que seguía abrazándole, decidió que ella también podía jugar. Con la mano libre, ya que había decidido no usar sus habilidades aquella noche, y dando gracias a Zoro por haberse deshecho de sus pantalones y botas, le metió la mano en los calzoncillos y empezó a masajear su pene, el cual se estremeció al sentir el contacto.

Aunque intentó que no se escuchara, Robin pudo sentir el gemido que salió de los labios de Zoro. Continuó masajeándolo, esta vez más concentrada en su trabajo, desde abajo hasta la punta, produciéndole al peliverde miles de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Los besos cada vez eran más largos, no podían dejar de sentir la piel del otro.

Zoro le bajó la falda a Robin sin ninguna delicadeza, llevándose con ella las bragas negras de encaje. La pelinegra, sin separarse ni un milímetro del espadachín, levantó los pies quitándose los zapatos y alejando un poco la ropa que estaba en el suelo. El agarre y movimiento de Robin, sobre el miembro de Zoro, pasó a ser una felación de la cual ambos estaban disfrutando.

El peliverde no quiso ser menos y sin que lo esperara la morena, le introdujo varios dedos en su entrepierna. El suspiro de placer fue callado nuevamente por otro beso, mientras ambas manos se llenaban de los líquidos internos de la otra persona, líquidos que Zoro no pudo evitar probar al sentirlos sobre sus yemas ante la incrédula mirada de Robin. Seductoramente se saboreó los labios con la lengua, le había gustado ese sabor. Necesitaba más. Se agachó colocándose entre las piernas de la morena y se encargó de limpiar cuidadosamente todos los restos que podían quedar de aquel primer contacto, cual aspiradora se tratase. Cuando terminó, solo tenía la necesidad de volver a probar su aroma, su fragancia, toda ella, de devorarla durante toda su vida. Por un momento pensó que aquello era **gula**, pero no, tenía hambre de Nico Robin.

La arqueóloga dio un pequeño salto y enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Zoro, profundizando el agarre con los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras no dejaba de devorarle la boca una y otra vez. El espadachín le agarró fuertemente las nalgas y empezó a caminar hacia la cama, esquivando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Una vez llegó a su destino, podríamos decir que se dejó caer encima del colchón con la morena debajo de él. Robin continuaba agarrándole la cintura con las piernas, mientras le bajaba los calzoncillos con los pies. Él, en cambio, continuaba saboreando toda la piel de la morena, desde la clavícula, donde se entretenía dando pequeños mordiscos, hasta el ombligo, pasando por el pecho, el cual era lamido hasta el último rincón.

El peliverde creía que controlaba el asunto, hasta que Robin empezó a torturarle haciendo contacto con sus sexos. Acercaba su cintura hasta la del espadachín y se movía un poco, haciéndole suspirar por el roce entre ambas partes, las dos ardientes y excitadas, deseando fusionarse en una. Dios, aquella mujer le estaba volviendo loco. Si no fuera por los besos tan apasionados que le propinaba, hubiese pensado que quería matarlo en el acto, y efectivamente, lo hubiese conseguido, porque aquello era lo más cercano al cielo que iba a sentir nunca.

Dejó de seguir el recorrido por su cuerpo y volvió a besar a la arqueóloga mientras se acomodaba para entrar en ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con su olor todavía en la boca, la embistió y empezó a penetrarla, primero lento para que las paredes de su vagina aceptaran a su miembro y después más rápido. En apenas unos minutos las caderas de la arqueóloga se habían acoplado perfectamente al ritmo de la penetración, haciendo disfrutar también al espadachín.

Cada movimiento era mejor que el anterior, más satisfactorio, más íntimo. Los gemidos habían inundado el camarote y de vez en cuando, eran callados por algún beso salvaje y duradero. Las uñas de Robin se habían encargado de arañar gran parte de los hombros y la espalda del peliverde, el cual solo se preocupaba de hacer disfrutar a la morena.

-N-No se te da nada mal… -Habló entrecortadamente Robin sin perder el ritmo acelerado que ambos llevaban- kenshi-san.

Zoro se sorprendió un poco al escuchar las palabras de la arqueóloga. Después de los últimos momentos que habían vivido, esperaba que le llamara por su nombre y no con el apodo que siempre utilizaba.

-Lo mismo digo Robin. –Al decir su nombre, procuro estar cerca de su oreja para que ella pudiera escucharlo

Robin no pudo evitar gemir y agarrarse más al espadachín cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo, justo al mismo tiempo en que Zoro pronunciaba su nombre. Siempre la solía llamar mujer, o se dirigía a ella llamándola o haciendo algún gesto, pero nunca, había dicho su nombre y menos de aquella manera. Pero estaba segura que no le iba a costar nada acostumbrarse a aquel trato especial por parte del espadachín.

Continuaron en la misma posición durante bastante tiempo antes de empezar a probar cosas nuevas. Cuando ambos habían tenido ya varios orgasmos, decidieron cambiar, después de todo, los dos tenían bastantes fantasías y esperaban poder cumplirlas. Seguramente, no les daría tiempo a satisfacer todos sus deseos sexuales en una noche, pero confiaban en que tendrían más para seguir innovando.

(•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*)

Los rayos de sol se asomaron a la ventana del camarote de Zoro, indicando que ya era por la mañana y dando los buenos días a la pareja. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, si alguien intentaba entrar, seguramente caería con alguna prenda de ropa o tal vez, con la colcha de la cama, que había terminado muy lejos de su lugar habitual. Encima del colchón, tapados hasta la cintura con una sábana blanca, se encontraban Zoro y Robin despiertos, apenas hacia media hora que habían terminado. Su respiración ya había vuelto a ser la normal, pero sus cuerpos todavía estaban un poco sudados y cansados por el esfuerzo.

– Siempre pensé que lo haríamos de esta manera. –Habló el espadachín sorprendiendo a la arqueóloga, la cual descansaba apoyada en su brazo derecho -¿T-Te lo habías imaginado así, kenshi-san? -Cada día que te veía con esa ropa tan provocativa… -Confesó Zoro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban a un color más rojizo y la morena le miraba sonriente mientras le recorría los abdominales, tan trabajados con sus suaves manos. – Aunque odiaba ver como ese maldito cocinero te devoraba con la mirada.

Robin rió ante el comentario de Zoro y se colocó encima de él sonriéndole, todavía con la mirada puesta en su rostro. – Pero kenshi-san, tú, eres mucho mejor que Sanji-kun. –Por supuesto que lo soy. –El espadachín le agarró el trasero y la atrajo más hacia él- ¿Acaso lo dudabas, Robin? -Nunca… -La arqueóloga se estiró encima de Zoro y le lamió la oreja hasta terminar mordiéndole el lóbulo. Si algo le volvía loca de aquel hombre, aparte de su cuerpo y su forma de ser, sin duda, era su s**oberbia**- Zoro…

El peliverde se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez su nombre de aquella boca que tanto le enloquecía. Se rió y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos por todo el hombro, mientras le apartaba su larga melena azabache con las manos.

Aunque ya fuera de día y seguramente, los demás les estarían esperando para desayunar, les daba igual. Ahora solo tenían ojos para el otro. Y sí, Robin tenía que regar las plantas, ayudar con las labores o simplemente leer algún libro; tal como Zoro tenía que proseguir con su entrenamiento. Pero hoy, seguramente les iba a dar demasiada **pereza **salir de la cama como para cumplirlas.

**FIN**


End file.
